


Josh x Ashley Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Josh x Ashley one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Ashley at her house so they can have a movie night together, Josh gets an idea to pull a small scare prank on her.

It was dark out by the time Josh arrived at Ashley’s house. Earlier that day, the two had made plans to meet there after classes ended for the day so they could spend the night together and watch some movies.

Josh had brought a couple of his favorite horror movies from home; Ashley hated horror and would spend a majority of the time snuggled into Josh’s side with her face pressed against his shoulder whenever he convinced her to watch one. He could hardly wait for tonight.

Josh raised his fist and rapped lightly against the front door. After a couple of minutes passed with no answer, he knocked again. No response.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sent her a text:

_“Im here. Where R U?”_

A few minutes went by before she sent a reply.

_“Class got out late. Omw. Spare key is under the mat; wait for me inside.”_

Josh scoffed at such a cliche’d hiding place and shined his phone’s light on the front porch, illuminating the mat. He lifted it up, grabbed the key, and unlocked the front door.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, setting the spare key on the coffee table and making a mental note to help Ashley find a better hiding place for it later. As he was reaching for the remote to turn the TV on, an idea struck him and a wide, mischievous smile spread slowly across his face.

He stood from the couch and walked upstairs to Ashley’s room. He walked to her closet and studied the inside: it was a walk-in closet with just enough room for him to hide in. He shut off the light before easing into the closet, leaving the door cracked slightly–just enough so he could still see out of it.

He put his phone on silent, just in case, and waited.

Ten or fifteen minutes passed before he heard the front door open and close again, Ashley’s voice timidly calling out his name. There was a pause, then she called out again: “Josh? Are you here?”

Her footsteps ascended the stairs. “Josh? Where are you?” The light in her bedroom came on. Through the crack, he could see her standing in the middle of the room, looking around in confusion.

“Josh?” Just as she turned to walk back out of the room, he threw open the closet door and jumped out with a yell, pretending to grab for her.

Ashley screamed and leapt backwards, stumbling over her own feet and falling onto her bed. Josh slapped his hands against his knees and started laughing. “Gotcha! Oh man, that was good.”

Ashley stared in shock, her face flushing red with anger and embarrassment when she realized what happened. “Joshua!” She got to her feet, clenching her hands into fists at her sides, and stalked over to him. “Jesus, Josh! Why did you do that?!”

He grinned back at her. “Why not?”

She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ugh! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” She turned back to him to slap her hand pathetically against his chest.

He couldn’t help but laugh again; she reminded him of an angry kitten. “No, you don’t.” He grabbed her hand and brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Let go!” She struggled to break free, wiggling her body and pushing her arms against his chest, but it was no use–it only made him tighten his grip. She struggled for a few more seconds before giving up, pouting in defeat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “No, I don’t. But that wasn’t funny.”

Josh tilted his head slightly and smirked. “I beg to differ.”

“It wasn’t funny _to me_.”

Josh sighed and kissed her forehead. “Okay,” He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

She chewed her lower lip as she thought about it, though she didn’t have to think for long; she already knew what she wanted. “No horror movies tonight.“

Josh’s eyes widened slightly. “But–” The look on her face stopped him. Now it was his turn to pout. “Yes, madam. Whatever you say.” He mumbled reluctantly.

Ashley smiled and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss the tip of his nose. She winked at him. “You’ll get over it. Now come on.” She grabbed his hand and guided him toward the stairs. “I want to start with _Lord of the Rings_.”


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A and person B of your OTP cuddling in the bed of a pick up truck that is filled with blankets and pillows that’s parked out in the middle of nowhere and doing nothing but stargazing and enjoying each other’s company. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“And what about that one?” Ashley asked, pointing towards the sky.

She and Josh were cuddling beneath a blanket in the bed of his pick up truck. They’d driven all the way out to the middle of nowhere so that Josh could show Ashley some of the constellations he knew. She had her head resting on his chest; he had one arm behind his head, the other wrapped around her, holding her close.

He followed her finger. “That one? Hmmm…” He studied the stars. “That’s Pegasus.”

Ashley smiled. She liked the sound of that. _Pegasus._ Magical. “I think that’s my favorite.”

Josh smiled, too. “It would be.”

She sat up and looked down into his green eyes. He gazed back silently. Then she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, he was watching her with an expression she couldn’t clearly figure out in the dark.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just noticed that your eyes are brighter than any of the stars we’ve seen tonight.”

Ashley giggled and lightly smacked his chest. “Cheesy.”

He laughed. “Of course.”

They cuddled close together again, silently searching the clear night sky for more constellations. It was late at night and they should be getting home soon–it would be a long drive–but Ashley didn’t want to leave yet.

In that moment, at that place beneath the stars, it felt like they were the only people in the world. Ashley had never felt more content; she wished this moment could last forever. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully.

A few minutes of silence passed before Josh spoke up, “We should get going soon.” He pulled out his phone to check the time, squinting at the sudden bright light. “It’s nearly eleven already.”

Ashley opened her eyes and frowned. She snuggled closer. “I’m not ready yet,” She whispered, then raised her head to pout at him. “Please? Just a little longer?”

Josh chuckled and put his phone away, wrapping both arms around her, holding her tight. “Alright. Just a little longer.”


	3. The Artist and The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP drawing/painting together. Person A looks at Person B's work and sighs because their drawing/painting looks like it was made by a 5-year-old in comparison. B's reaction is up to you. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Josh and Ashley sat across from each other in silence, occasionally looking up at the other to study them before looking back down at the paper in front of them.

They were sitting at Ashley's dining room table, each of them attempting to draw a small portrait of the other. It was Ashley's idea and, while he wasn't against the idea, Josh had had other things in mind. He agreed to it, though, as Ashley seemed excited at the idea of them doing something new and different with each other and he liked seeing her so happy.

Ashley was beginning to regret the decision a little, though. She wasn't usually _too_ bad at drawing, but she wasn't perfect. She figured she could at least do a decent portrait of her boyfriend, but it wasn't turning out like she'd envisioned it.

Everything was wrong: the eyes didn't match, the hair looked weird, the face shape was almost completely off… It didn't look anything like him, not even close.

Ashley glanced over at Josh's paper, shocked at just how beautiful and accurate it looked. Despite how long they'd been friends, and how long they'd been dating now, she'd had no idea how good of an artist he was. Of course, their whole group of friends knew he liked to draw in his spare time, but none of them had ever really seen his drawings before. Except his sisters and, maybe, Chris.

"Wow." She murmured in amazement.

Josh glanced up, then followed her gaze back down to his drawing of her, then looked back up at her with a small, almost shy, smile. "You like it? I'm almost done."

"How did you get to be that good? And why haven't I ever seen your drawings before?"

Josh chuckled. "I practiced a lot. And you never asked."

Ashley stared at his drawing for a bit longer before looking down at her own and sighing. Compared to his, hers looked like it was drawn by a kindergartner. She covered it with her arms so he couldn't see it; she was ashamed that he'd drawn a beautiful portrait of her, but she couldn't even draw a decent portrait of him.

Josh looked up, eyebrow raised quizzically. "What's wrong?" He noticed her arms covering her paper and realized what must have been bothering her. He shook his head. "Ash, it doesn't have to be a masterpiece. We were doing this for fun, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" She gestured to his drawing. "Yours looks so amazing and I…I don't want you to be disappointed by mine." She looked down.

Josh got up from his seat and walked around the table, sliding into the chair next to hers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against his side. "I won't be disappointed, I promise."

Ashley hesitated, but slowly removed her arms from the table, revealing the drawing. Josh stared at for a moment before smiling. "It's not as bad as you think."

"But it doesn't look anything like you!" Ashley protested.

"That's not true--it's got my…forehead."

"Ugh." Ashley buried her face in her hands.

"Okay, so, you're not an artist. You're good at writing, though; maybe you can write a story about us." Josh suggested, then smirked a little as he thought of something."Maybe even add a little smut."

Ashley laughed and removed her hands from her face, leaning up to press her lips softly, but firmly, against his. When they pulled away, she looked off to the side, her cheeks a bit pink as she said, "Instead of waiting for me to write it, maybe we could…act that part out instead?" She bit her lip, then looked up at him with a shy expression, her voice quiet and slightly embarrassed. "It'd be more fun that way."

Josh's smirk widened and he kissed her again, then pushed back his chair and stood; he gathered his girlfriend up into his arms and carried her towards her room. "I couldn't agree more."


	4. Paint Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP constantly annoying person B while they’re having art class, and Person B gets mad and throws a bottle of paint at Person A. It results in a paint fight with the whole class joining in. The teacher finds out who started the fight and sends your OTP to detention. In detention, Person B tells Person A: ‘You’re the most beautiful painting I have ever seen.’ (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Ashley poked Josh in the cheek with the end of her paintbrush and giggled. He rolled his eyes at her and tried to focus on finishing the painting in front of him.

His girlfriend pouted a little at being ignored and poked him in the cheek again. “Joooosh.” She sang his name in a low enough voice so he could hear, but not high enough so that she disrupted the whole class.

He clenched his teeth and continued to ignore her. As much as he loved her, he needed to focus on his painting. _And she should focus on hers, too._

Just as Ashley opened her mouth to speak again, the teacher got up from her desk and announced that she’d be right back, then left the room. The class watched her leave before everyone started talking, some pulling out their phones to text openly while the teacher was gone.

Ashley turned back to Josh, raising her voice a little. “Joooosh.” She poked his cheek again.

Josh huffed. “Ashley–”

She perked up a bit at finally getting his attention, smiling innocently. “Yes, Josh?”

Josh sat in silence, thinking, debating. Then he grabbed a bottle of red paint and tossed it in her direction. Red paint splattered all over her outfit. Their classmates turned in their direction with curious, and amused, expressions. Ashley sat there with wide eyes, her mouth agape as she stared down at her paint-covered clothes.

For a moment, the whole room was silent. Everyone was frozen. Ashley slowly looked up at Josh, an unexpected smirk appearing on her face. “You did _not_ just do that.”

He smirked right back at her, as if to say: _So what if I did?_

Ashley grabbed the first bottle of paint she saw and threw it at him. He jumped out of his seat, but still managed to get blue paint splashed across his jeans.

He looked down at his pants, then back up at her. “Oh, you are in so much trouble.”

As Ashley squealed and bolted from her seat, Josh grabbed a bottle of green paint and chased after her. The rest of the class laughed and decided to join in, grabbing their brushes and bottles and attacking each other with color.

Bottles were thrown, some people dipped their brush and flicked the paint at others–paint covered the floor, the walls, the students, even some of their paintings which became covered in splashes of color until you could barely tell what the image was supposed to be.

The room was filled with laughter and screams as the students covered each other with paint from head-to-toe.

As their teacher was on her way back, she heard the cacophony from down the hall and instantly quickened her steps; as soon as she walked into the room, she was splattered with green and yellow paint from two different directions.

The students gasped and, slowly, everyone stopped and fell silent, frozen once again, as their teacher stood there seething.

“Who is responsible for this?” She demanded in a low, angry voice, resisting the urge to scream at all of them.

Every finger in the room immediately pointed to Josh and Ashley.

Josh scoffed. “Tattletales.”

* * *

After a long and rather loud lecture from their teacher, Josh and Ashley were sent to detention. They walked through the halls together, hand-in-hand, occasionally walking too close and bumping into each other. A few people going to the bathroom–or going back to class from the bathroom–paused to stare at the paint-covered couple.

Just outside the detention room, Josh pulled Ashley close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “You know what?”

She smiled up at him. “What?”

Josh leaned down and delivered a soft, slow kiss to her lips. “You’re the most beautiful painting I have ever seen.”

As Ashley blushed and tried to hide an enormous grin, Josh separated from her and opened the door to detention, holding it open and waiting. “Ladies first.” He winked.

She giggled. “Thank you, sir.” She curtsied, then swept past him to enter the room.

The teacher in charge had been informed of what they’d done and that they were coming, but he was still a bit taken aback when the human paintings stepped into the room and sat down.


	5. Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A having a nightmare about something terrible happening to Person B, but then waking up to find Person B sleeping peacefully beside them. They then snuggle up closer. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

She wasn’t sure where she was. It was too dark; pitch black.

She felt groggy and scared. She felt like she had just woken up, but she didn’t remember falling asleep.

She tried to move, but her wrists were bound together above her head, her legs dangling beneath her. She tried to twist and turn, kick her legs; she struggled to get free, but it was no use.

Just as she gave up, already reaching the limit of her stamina, the lights came on, illuminating her surroundings. She was in a small-ish room, with a track on the floor that split in two in the middle, one side leading to her, the other leading to something next to her. At the other end of the track was…

A giant sawblade. Her eyes widened and she swallowed down a yelp. She followed the track with her eyes back and forth, from her to the sawblade. _It’s going to kill me. I’m going to die!_

She wanted to call out for help, but there was no one around.

Or so she thought, until she heard a grunt next to her and turned her head to the left to see her boyfriend, Josh, also dangling from his wrists.

“Oh my god, Josh, wake _up_!” She thrashed her body around a little as she attempted to lift one of her legs high enough to nudge him, kick him, anything to get him awake.

Josh groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his expression changing from tired confusion to frightened confusion. “Huh? What…?” He turned his head to look at Ashley. “Ashley? What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know!”

She was vaguely aware of another voice. There was a figure standing behind the saw, a lever in front of them. She couldn’t hear their words, couldn’t tell who they were. The figure reached forward and grasped the lever, pulling it down to one side.

That’s when the sawblade started to spin. And then it started to move, slowly inching forward. When it reached the middle, it veered to the left.

To Josh.

Ashley suddenly couldn’t hear anything but the sawblade. Not even her own screams, and she knew she must have been screaming. She could feel tears running down her face; she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away as the sawblade closed in on her boyfriend and his screams became louder than the sawblade.

She felt something wet splattering against her clothes, on her face. She knew what it was, but she didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to believe it.

Josh’s screams faded. All that was left was the sound of the sawblade. Ashley didn’t want to, but she couldn’t control her own body anymore; she turned her head to the left.

Josh was still dangling from his wrists, but he was no longer whole. The bottom of his shirt was tattered and soaked in blood; she could see bits of his insides hanging out. His chin rested against his chest, his eyes shut. Underneath the still-spinning sawblade was his lower half, intestines spilling out.

Ashley screamed–

–and then woke up. Her eyes shot open and she jerked to a sitting position, breathing hard. Her cheeks were wet with her tears, the front of her pillow practically soaked.

As she was processing her surroundings and slowly coming to the realization that she had been dreaming, she felt something shift in the bed next to her. Hesitantly, remembering her nightmare, she turned her head to the left.

Josh lay there, sleeping soundly. If she didn’t already know how much of a heavy sleeper he was, she would have been surprised that her screams hadn’t woken him. For a few minutes, she just sat there and stared, watched as his chest moved with each breath he took. She placed her hand gently against his chest and felt his heart beating against her palm. A relieved sigh slipped between her lips and she laid back down, snuggled up close to Josh, and pressed the side of her head against his chest.

Before falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating in her ear, she made a mental note to tell Josh that she would _not_ be watching any more Saw movies with him before bed.


End file.
